Problem: Our water polo team has 15 members.  I want to choose a starting team consisting of 7 players, one of whom will be the goalie (the other six positions are interchangeable, so the order in which they are chosen doesn't matter).  In how many ways can I choose my starting team?
Solution: First we choose the goalie, and any of the 15 people can be the goalie. Then we choose 6 more players from the remaining 14 players, which is same as choosing a committee. There are 14 ways to choose the first player, 13 ways to choose the second player, and so on, down to 9 ways to choose the sixth player.  We must then divide by $6!$ since order of the six players doesn't matter.  So the answer is $\dfrac{15 \times 14 \times 13 \times 12 \times 11 \times 10 \times 9}{6!} =\boxed{45,\!045}$.